Not What You Thought
by lyndsielopez14
Summary: Have you ever found yourself in a situation that seemed like a good idea at the time, but turned out not to be as good as you thought it would? Or maybe you liked the idea of someone, but then once you got to know them, they weren't as great as they seemed in the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, this is Stephanie McMahon, I'm just calling to check-up on the job application I filled out last week," she sat at her computer desk, quietly tapping her fingernails against the edge of the keyboard. This was the fifteenth job she had applied for this week, almost all without luck.

"Oh, hi Miss McMahon, we've tried to contact you but I think you gave us the wrong phone number. The person who answered said you don't live there anymore."

"I'm so sorry, I just moved out of my ex-boyfriend's house two days ago," she tried not to explain her whole personal life to a total stranger, "I completely forgot to put down my new number." She sighed, her 'new' number was actually the same phone number she had since she was four. Two days ago, her boyfriend had told her that if she didn't start paying half the rent for their apartment, she would have to move out, so now, she was back at home with her parents.

"Can I put you on hold for a minute? I'll go talk to the manager and see if he's still filling positions," the phone clicked and suddenly started playing a radio station on high volume.

Stephanie crossed her fingers impatiently, "please, please, please be the right job this time," she whispered to herself, listening to the music crackle through the speaker.

"Miss McMahon," a deep, male voice took the phone line, "this is Paul Levesque from Leo's Automotive, I'm the manager, and after I took a look at your resume, I wanted to call you in for an interview. How proficient are you on a computer?"

"I feel like I'm pretty good. I mean, I know how to use most of Microsoft Office, Excel is a little difficult for me though."

"Okay, we could teach you how to use Excel, we have some videos and help programs for that. And you know how to answer a phone I hope," he hid a slight chuckle, "are you free tomorrow? I have an opening at noon, you just have to be here by noon because I have multiple projects I'm working on and I have limited time in between."

"I definitely can be there at noon, no problem," she almost jumped out of her seat, "is there anything I need to bring with me?"

"Just yourself, and your driver's license," he paused, "and that should be it, I'll see you tomorrow Miss McMahon," without saying anything else, the phone line clicked.

She pulled the phone away from her ear, "mom, I got an interview! I just talked to the manager of Leo's Automotive and he said to come in tomorrow at noon for an interview. I need to go shopping for a nice outfit and I'm gonna get my nails done." She ran to the kitchen, "its gonna be so easy, its just answering phones and typing their stuff into a computer. And it pays 10.75 an hour, way more than minimum wage."

Linda turned around from making grilled cheese sandwiches, smiling, "oh honey, I'm so proud of you, how much money do you need? You really deserve this job so I'll help you make everything perfect."

"I just want a French manicure, so its just plain but still looks nice," she counted in her head, "I don't know how much I'll need, I know my nails will be like 30, and then I can go to Ross to find a cheap outfit."

"I'm gonna give you a hundred if you'll go upstairs and get me my purse, you have a lot of stuff to do today so hurry up."

Stephanie turned around and walked towards her mom's bedroom, shocked that her mother was about to give her a hundred dollars for a job interview. Her stepdad seemed to control all their money and since she had to move back in with them, she wasn't supposed to have any of it. As she started back towards the kitchen, she heard a truck pull up in front of the house, her stepdad was home for lunch.

It wasn't that she disliked him, he was just really strict, especially when it came to her, even though she wasn't even his daughter, "Stephanie, hold on a second, I'll meet you in your room," her mother yelled out.

A few minutes later, Stephanie's twin half-brothers went running down the hallway to their now-shared bedroom. Then her mom opened the door, "Ric's home?"

"Yeah," Linda nodded, "I'm not gonna tell him that I'm giving you this money. I don't understand why he's been such a jerk to you since you moved back in."

Stephanie shrugged, "hopefully if I get this job, he'll realize I really was trying. I think he thinks I don't try hard enough."

"I don't know honey, I wish he wasn't like that towards you, maybe its just because you're the only girl in the family. He's just trying to watch out for you," she opened her wallet and handed her two fifty-dollar bills, "I don't care what he says about this but I feel that you deserve it to try and get this job. You have been searching for jobs like crazy and I'm thrilled that you finally found one."

"Thanks mom," she stuffed the money into her pocket, "I guess I should get going if I want to go do all these things by tomorrow." She grabbed her purse and her car keys from her desk, "I'll be back in a few hours. If I still have change from this, do you want it back?"

"No, you keep it, buy whatever else you need or want, maybe another nice shirt or something," she opened the door again and disappeared down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon, I have an interview with Paul Levesque," Stephanie stood at the front desk in her new heels, waiting as the receptionist confirmed her interview.

"Hold on one second Miss McMahon, let me see if Paul's in his office or out in the shop," the woman got up and walked out the door to the shop.

A few minutes later, the woman came back, followed by a tall man with a blonde ponytail, "Stephanie right?" He held his grease-stained hand out to her, "I'm Paul Levesque, the manager here, and half-owner. My Uncle and I both own this place together."

"Yeah, Stephanie," she smiled, trying not to show her surprise that he was in dirty jeans and a sleeveless, ripped up sweatshirt, "nice to meet you Paul," she hesitantly shook his hand, noticing a McDonalds bag and drink cup in the other. Suddenly she felt quite uncomfortable, she was the nicest dressed in the whole place, when from the looks of it, she didn't have to be.

"Come with me to my office and we'll start your interview," he waved for her to follow him, "I'm sorry, I have to finish my lunch here, I have two meetings later and I have a project that just about to be finished."

"Its okay," she widened her eyes, not believing how laid back everyone was. She quickly glanced back at the receptionist, noticing she was wearing yoga pants.

"What do you think about it here?" He motioned for her to sit down, "her name is Rosa, but she's leaving as soon as we find her replacement. She's moving away because she got into a university somewhere else."

"It seems so laid back, like everyone's comfortable here," she smiled, "sounds almost likes there's not a lot of stress."

"Well the receptionists and the janitors don't have much stress," he ate a handful of fries and took a drink, "we don't want you to be stressed out because you have to talk to customers, ever tried to argue with someone about how much money something is going to be when you're stressed out? You end up getting fired."

"You sound like you know from experience," she held back a chuckle, "I used to work at Walmart, so I think I'll be able to work with people."

He sucked on the straw in his cup until his drink was gone, "I like you, you're okay with eleven dollars an hour right?" He turned around to his open laptop and began typing something in,"

She glared at him, astonished, "eleven dollars? When I found the application on Craigslist it said 10.75."

"Yeah, I put that on there, I meant to change it but never got around to it. So, I have some paperwork for you to sign, and then I'll give you the uniform, and we'll be done."

"I'm hired? This wasn't even an interview, it was more like you and me talking about nothing important."

"You're the only one who I can see working here, I've only interviewed like five people and you were the least bit strange out of all of them. I'm gonna need your cell phone number, cause I do a lot of texting here, like, your work schedule and all that stuff."

"Okay," she started to read the first paper he handed her from the printer, "so when do I start?"

He smiled, "I'm thinking more like tomorrow, can you work tomorrow? At about ten in the morning, Rosa will still be here for another couple days to show you around, don't worry about that," he started to stack the papers as the printer pushed them out, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the storage room and find you a shirt, what size do you wear?"

"Medium is fine," she smiled as he got up, continuing to stare at her. Suddenly, she felt a wave of warmness fall over her.

He turned around and walked out, "Rosa, I hired her, its done."

"Finally! It only took you long enough," Rosa laughed, "she looks like she will fit in here, I like her."

"Good, cause she's your replacement," he unlocked the storage room door and propped it open, trying to find the box of T-shirts, "Rosa, where did we put that box?"

"I'll get it for you Paul," she pushed past him and started moving things around, "what size do you need?"

"She said medium," he caught the shirt she threw back at him, "thanks," he gently slapped her backside and backed up slightly.

"Paul, stop it," she giggled, "you'd better go back to what you were doing," she pushed him out the door, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, "they can see us here."

"I know," he leaned down and kissed her lips, "but you're leaving in almost a week, what does it matter?" He walked backwards down the hallway, "see you later hot stuff," he opened his office door, "here's your new uniform, I'll get you a couple more eventually."

"Okay, here's all the papers you asked me to sign and initial," Stephanie stood up and extended her hand out, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here, like I am six days a week," he grinned, "see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie was sitting at her desk, alone for the first time, when Paul flung the front door open and stomped inside, "morning Mr. Levesque."

"Hey," he gave her a fake smile and walked to his office in the back. This was the second day he'd come to work in a bad mood.

One of the other mechanics came in a few minutes later, "hi Stephanie, is Paul here yet?" He looked around nervously, "I need to talk to him."

"Good morning Manuel, he just came in and went to his office, is everything okay?" She watched as he dropped his jacket and backpack on the floor and almost ran towards Paul's office. The door slammed behind him and all she could hear was Paul's voice yelling, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Next thing she knew, something banged against the door, making her jump. The door opened again and Paul pinned Manuel against another door. Manuel wrestled an arm from between them and gave Paul a stiff blow to the nose, "don't think I'm ever coming back here after everything you did to me and Rosa," Manuel yelled, angrily grabbing his stuff and opening the door.

She leaned over the desk to see Paul, standing in the hallway, holding his shirt to his nose. She could see the dark red blood slowly seeping down into his grey shirt, "are you okay?" She ran around her desk towards him, "what just happened?" She opened the bathroom door and pushed him inside, "come on, let me see what it looks like."

He was bent over the sink, watching his blood pour down the drain, "I've gotten punched in the face before, its not a big deal Stephanie," he splashed water in his face, "can I have a paper towel please?"

She handed him the paper towel, "okay, well why did Manuel punch you in the face and quit?" She put her hands on her hips, "and why did he mention Rosa?"

He sighed, "don't worry about it, I'm fine, he didn't even hit me that hard," he stood up straight and looked at her, "how does it look?"

"It's starting to swell up, your nose and your eye," she squinted, "did he bust your lip open too?" She opened the cabinet under the sink and took out a first aid kit, "stick some toilet paper in your nose and come back out to my desk," she led him back to the front desk where she partially soaked a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol, "this might hurt a little bit," she firmly pressed it above his lip, watching him flinch in pain, "mind telling me what happened yet? Cause even at Walmart I never saw a fight like that."

"Here's a little piece of advice for you, don't date within your workplace, it might seem like it would be okay, but in the end its not," he smiled, "and another, don't think you can date two guys at the same time, because eventually they'll find out about each other. That was the end result of two guys finding out they're dating the same girl."

"Rosa? You both were dating Rosa?" Her eyebrows rose, "I would just like to add to that advice, if you do plan to date two guys at once, be sure they don't work at the same place," she pulled the cotton ball away, only to see his lip was still bleeding.

He chuckled, "yeah, if you have to have two guys at the same time, be sure they don't work together, because that's really how this whole thing got figured out," he groaned as he pulled the now-clean toilet paper from his nose, "I know its in the employee handbook not to date your coworkers, but, she was leaving, so that's the only reason we started dating."

"But how do you know she wasn't with Manuel long before you?" She sat down in her chair, continuing to hold the piece of cotton up to his lip, "maybe she knew she wasn't supposed to be dating employees and she was really leaving here to be with Manuel, not you."

He stared at her, puzzled, "she made it seem like she was leaving here to be with me."

"What was with the whole story about getting into a school not around here? Was that true or was that was she wanted you to say so nobody would think you two were fooling around?"

Just as he was about to answer, another mechanic, Shawn, poked his head in the front door, "am I interrupting anything?" He took a look at Paul and his eyes widened, "what happened to you bro? Are you okay?"

"Manuel punched me, and then he quit, it's a long story, I'll tell you later," Paul hoped Shawn would walk away, but he didn't seem to move, "Rosa was dating me and him at the same time and he found out."

"And you're already rebounding?" He motioned to Stephanie and smiled, "I have to go start that water pump on that Ford Explorer, I'm gonna try and finish it today, talk to you later."

Paul suddenly got up and uncomfortably grinned, "thanks, "I'm sure I'll see you later Stephanie," he scurried to the shop door and quickly slammed it behind him.

"Good morning Stephanie!" The other receptionist, Candice, came barreling though the door just as Stephanie's shift was about to be over, "how was your morning?" She put her purse down on the counter, "Shawn told me that Manuel quit."

"Oh my God, you won't believe this, Paul came in this morning in the same sour mood he's been in for the past two days, and then Manuel comes in and is all nervous about something, asking if Paul had come in yet. I told him that he was in his office, and that was when Manuel ran back there and the door slammed. I heard Paul yelling, and then something hit the door, and the door opened and Paul was holding Manuel against Leo's door. That was when Manuel punched Paul like, square in the nose, and he was bleeding everywhere. Manuel yelled something about how Paul did something to ruin Manuel and Rosa's relationship and he quit."

"Paul ruined Manuel and Rosa's relationship? I wonder what he did, I know Rosa and Manuel started dating long before she even worked here," she bit her lip, "did Paul say anything to you about it? Or did he just try and play it off like it happened all the time?"

Stephanie nodded, realizing that she'd just learned the missing link in the story, "he tried to say he'd been punched in the face before and this was nothing to worry about. I had him wash his face and then I put alcohol on the cut on his upper lip. But Shawn came in and made everything awkward and Paul went out to the shop, I haven't seen him since."

"Don't worry about Shawn, he makes everything awkward," Candice opened the shop door, the smell of gasoline and rubber filling the small room, "his truck isn't out there so he must've went home or something."

"This morning was way chaotic," Stephanie put her jacket on and pulled her car keys out of the pocket, "I'll see you tomorrow Candice."

"Oh, Paul didn't tell you, I have to take my son to the doctor and I asked if you could work my shift. You'll get overtime."

"Paul didn't tell me anything, but I can be here in the morning, I don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Thanks Stephanie, I told him last week when I got the appointment, I'm surprised he hadn't said anything, usually he stays on top of that."

Stephanie shrugged it off, "he just forgot probably, its okay, I'll see you on Monday then for sure."

"Okay, bye Stephanie, see you Monday!" Candice sat down at the desk and waved.

As Stephanie walked to her car, she thought about how everyone in the shop seemed to be so secretive, which had to be why everyone was so laid back. They didn't know anything so they had nothing to be stressed out about. When she worked for Walmart, it was gossip central, everyone knew everything about each other, there were no secrets, but there weren't any fights between coworkers either, at least whenever she was there.

She was sitting in her car, waiting for the heater to warm up, when she saw a mid-sized truck rapidly pull into the parking lot. It turned into the stall in facing the front door of the shop and came to a quick stop before hitting the curb. Paul jumped out of it, in a completely different outfit and with a Taco Bell cup in his hand. She pretended not to stare at him as he ran around to the passenger's side of the truck to pick up a large box. He balanced the box and his cup in one arm to get into the shop, disappearing once the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Paul came barreling into the shop with a giant box, "I have something else for you to do today. Candace is on her way to take over your receptionist duties," he put the box on the counter and pulled a flap open. He reached in, grabbing a three-inch stack of paper, "hope you like filing. Cause I'm so behind its not even funny, I'm about six months behind."

"What's on them?" She took the top paper of the stack, "are these check stubs?"

He nodded, half smiling, "at least half the box is work orders, some of it is check stubs. Then there's some personal employee information somewhere in there. We've hired about 15 people in the past eight months, and all I've looked at is everyone's background check and proof that they can work in the US. I haven't touched anything else."

"Are they in any kind of order? Like by date, or name, or were they all just thrown in this box whenever they got handed to you?"

He put the papers back in the box and picked it up, staring into her eyes, grinning from ear to ear, "I'll let you just open the box and you can figure out if they're in any order."

"Sounds like you just threw them in that box. This is going to take me more than a day you know?" She followed him down the hallway towards his office, "how long is this gonna be my job?"

"Until these are all filed away, then you can go back out there, I just know you're a more organized person than Candace. That's why I asked you to do this. Its easy once everything is in somewhat of an order."

"Are you gonna sit here and watch me do this? Don't you have your own things to be doing today?" She uncomfortably opened the file cabinet, "like fix a car or something?"

"Yeah, after I put a few things into my computer, don't mind me, I'm not just sitting here watching you," he turned away from her, facing the laptop on his desk, "what kind of music do you listen to?"

She thought for a second, "anything really, I don't have too much of a preference."

"Oh, okay," he turned the small desk speakers on, the faint sound of Taylor Swift's "Trouble" filled the previously silent room, "do you like Taylor Swift? Cause I can't stand her."

She laughed, "yeah, a little, but you can change it if you want," her smile never left her lips, knowing her next question would definitely break some ice, "so how have you been since the weird incident with Rosa and Manuel?"

He looked up from his computer and spun around in his chair, "what's that supposed to mean? Why does that matter to you?"

"I was just asking, not for any reason in particular," she let the subject drop after seeing how defensive he suddenly became, "I was just trying to make conversation, and that's all I really know about you."

He got up and sighed, "I have to go out to the shop for a couple minutes, I'll be back," he pulled a sweatshirt over his head, "don't steal anything," he left her with a cheesy, yet alluring grin before opening the office door.

There was something about him that mystified her, her voice seemed to get caught in her throat when she talked, her face would turn a bright shade of pink. She started to blush just thinking about him, "so what are you doing in here?" Candace stood in the doorway, "so what does he have you doing in here?"

"Filing apparently, Paul just came up to my desk and told me I was filing papers for him today."

Candace sat down in Paul's computer chair, a smirk plastered across her face, "are you coming out for drinks with me, Shawn and Shawn's girlfriend? I think Paul might be coming too," she giggled, "I know how much you would enjoy that. I'm sure I can tell Shawn that he has to convince Paul to come with us."

"Paul won't date employees anymore Candace, it doesn't matter if he comes or not," Stephanie closed the top drawer of the cabinet and opened the next, "where are you guys going?"

"Probably El Torito for happy hour, that's where Shawn wants to go I guess," she noticed Stephanie's dour attitude, "Steph, if you put yourself out there, Paul definitely won't turn you down, that's how he is. He tells himself he won't repeat situations but that always falls through for him. Just be flirty, he'll get the message."

"What are you doing in here?" Paul threw a dirty car part on his desk, "I didn't leave my office so you could come in here and gossip," he reached his greasy hands out towards her, go back to work before I use you to wipe my hands off. He jokingly lunged at her, making her scream and jump out of his chair.

"I'm going back to work right now," Candace winked at Stephanie, "so Paul, are you going out for drinks later? Shawn said he was going to convince you."

"Yeah, I don't have anything else to do tonight, I'll hang out with you guys for a little while," he sat down at his desk and grabbed the car part, "what time are you guys heading over there?"

"Happy hour starts a 6, be there by 6 so we can take advantage of the whole happy hour," she cleared her throat, "Stephanie's coming too, right Stephanie?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going," Stephanie laughed, knowing she didn't actually consent to anything but now that Paul was for sure going, she was too, "I just can't drive my car of I'm gonna drink, my parents won't let me take the car out cause they freak out too much."

"I'll come get you, and you could stay at my apartment if we have to call a taxi," Candace waited to see if Paul put out an offer, "just be at my house around 5:30."

"Alright, I can do that," Steph waited as Candace went back out to the front desk, "I didn't know I was going anywhere until she said I was going."

"Sounds about right for Candace," he let out a low-toned chuckle, "I don't know why Shawn wants go to EL Torito, every time we go there it always ends up bad, everyone gets so fucked up and we all hate ourselves the next morning."


	5. Chapter 5

The previous night had been a blur for everyone, especially Stephanie and Candace, who both didn't go home alone this time.

Stephanie pulled the blanket down, uncovering her face. She looked around, noticing she was in a room she'd never been in before, so she couldn't have been at Candace's house. She stretched her arms out above her head, realizing that even under the covers, she was freezing cold. She pushed the blanket down a little, getting a glimpse of her bare chest, "oh my God," she nearly screamed, seeing that the rest of her was also completely naked.

She looked over to see who was in the bed with her and the deep feelings of remorse began to set in once she saw the tangled mess of long, dirty blonde hair buried in the pillow, "Paul?"

It was the first name that came to mind when she saw the hair. She couldn't see his face so she wasn't exactly sure it was him, it was just a guess. It could have been Shawn for all she knew. Him and Paul almost had the same hair, or he could be a complete stranger. She felt herself hoping it wasn't a stranger, or Shawn, inside she wanted it to be Paul, but she knew that if he turned over and looked at her half as surprised as she was, she wouldn't even know what to say. She held the blanket up over her chest and poked his arm a couple times.

He turned his head, "good morning," he smiled, waiting for her to do the same, "why do you look like that?"

The 'look' he was talking about was the look of horror on her face, "what happened last night? Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Stephanie, I knew you were pretty shitty last night but I didn't think you were that fucked up," he sat up, "I mean, I was trashed too but I remember most of our night. You seriously don't remember anything?"

"I need to use the bathroom," she wrapped herself in the sheet that had been balled up between them, "where is it?"

He saw the panic in her eyes, "down the hallway, the door on the right." He watched as she quickly ran out of his room.

She walked towards the bathroom, noticing her clothes strewn about on the living room floor. She slammed the bathroom door, locking it and leaning up against it. She looked down to see her hand was clutching the sheet against her chest, her knuckles completely white. She didn't expect things to moves as fast as they did. She sat down on the side of a huge Jacuzzi tub, trying to recollect the night before.

She slightly remembered being at the bar, with Paul's lips on her neck, trying to convince her to go home with him. She could once again start to feel his stubble touching her cheek, the strong butterflies in her stomach made tears in her eyes. She remembered telling him no a few times, and then her mind went blank. She heard something drop into the hardwood floor outside, followed by Paul grumbling.

She opened the door, "what happened last night? I remember telling you no."

He was caught off guard, "what do you mean?"

"We were at the bar, and I was talking to Shawn's girlfriend, and you kept trying to talk me into coming to your house to 'have a little fun'. I told you no more than once. How did I end up here?"

"You just did, we were talking more and you decided to come home with me."

"You took advantage of me, you weren't as drunk as I was and you knew I wouldn't say no. I was too drunk to tell you to stop. You kept buying me drinks."

He opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out. He rolled his eyes, trying to back himself out of the situation.

"Don't roll your eyes at me like that!" She pushed him into the counter, "you know exactly what I'm talking about." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, dripping from her chin.

"Calm down Stephanie," he put his hands on her shoulders, "when we were at the bar, you turned around and kissed me. I mean, we made-out for a good ten minutes."

"That didn't mean I wanted to have sex with you," she cried, "I liked you and all but I didn't think this would happen that way it did."

"You never told me to stop, nothing would have happened if you would have just said no."

"I didn't say no because I was too drunk! I had no idea what was happening," she pulled the sheet up to wipe her face.

"You didn't seem to have any problem with what was happening when we got through that door and you couldn't wait to rip my pants off me last night."

The color drained from her face, "I can't believe you, you fed me all those drinks on purpose," she turned around and gathered all her clothes, "is this how you treat all women?"

He smirked, "apparently so," he turned back to the counter and filled a glass with tap water, "you know I wasn't really expecting this morning to be like this."

"Me neither," she slammed the bathroom door behind her once again. After she changed back into her own clothes, she silently opened the door, "another thing I didn't expect, I didn't realize you were such a womanizer."

"I'm not, but if that's what you want to think, its cool," he stood against the kitchen counter, "I think you're just mad because you don't remember any of it."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, "no, I'm not mad because I don't remember an of it. If I hadn't been drunk I doubt I would have slept with you so there wouldn't have been anything to 'remember'. I'm mad because you had no problem getting me in your bed even though I was incapable of telling you any different."

"Will you just stop?" He put the glass down on the counter, "its funny how you can't seem to understand that you wanted to fuck me in the car on the way back from the bar, your lips never left mine in the elevator ride up here, or on our way to my bedroom. You keep saying you were incapable of telling me no, but you were plenty capable of screaming my name all last night."

That had been the last straw, she was speechless, he won. She had nothing else to add to the argument, "take me home," she whispered, "I don't want to spend one more minute with you."

"I'm gonna take a shower," he slowly walked past her, almost brushing his arm against hers, "you can watch TV, the remote's on the counter," he closed the bathroom door and turned the water on.

She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, waiting for him to be done. A few minutes into an episode of Everybody Loves Ray, the front door clicked and Shawn came through the door, "oh, well hello Stephanie," he smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Paul's in the shower," she tried to concentrate on the TV, blushing and hoping Shawn wouldn't ask anything else.

Shawn walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, "I woke up in between Candace and Miranda, I had a pretty wild night I suppose."

"You woke up with the both of them?" She stared at him, wide-eyed, "did you come to tell Paul that?" She rolled her eyes thinking about how disgusting men were sometimes.

He closed the fridge, "no," he paused, "Paul and I are roommates," he turned around and opened the pantry, "I'm gonna go get some food, you want anything?"

"No thank you," she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you guys lived together, I didn't mean for it to sound so bitchy."

He shrugged, "tell Paul I'll be back, tell him to text me if he wants anything," he opened the front door again and disappeared.

As soon as the front door closed, the bathroom door squeaked open, "was that Shawn?" Paul stepped out dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, "where'd he go?"

"To get food, he said to text him if you wanted anything," she uneasily looked away, "are you going to take me home anytime soon?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go have breakfast with me," he paused, "that's kind of why I took a shower."

She kept her head down, quiet, "I just feel like I should go home, nothing against you Paul."

He nodded disappointingly, "okay, alright, I'll take you home, you're sure you don't want to go eat with me? We could just go really quick and then I'll take you home after," he sat down on the couch next to her, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was being a real jerk and I shouldn't have said that," he put his hand on her cheek, smiling, and leaned in to kiss her.

Just as his lips almost touched hers, she turned away, "just take me home," she whispered, "I've asked you like three times now." She pushed his hand away from her face, "stop making excuses for why I should stay here."

Defeated, he quickly kissed her neck, in the same spot that had drove her crazy the previous night, "we don't have to go out anywhere, we could just stay here."

Before she could control herself, her hands were entwined in his hair, which was still wet from his shower. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her to just keep going, while her head was telling her to stop. She put her hands on his chest to stop him, realizing she was already on her back on the couch, "Shawn's gonna come back," she whimpered under her breath, "we should go back to your room before he gets here."

He lifted her up and carried her to his room, kicking his door shut behind them, "there," he pulled her shirt up and over her head, "Shawn won't know, don't worry about him."


End file.
